


After

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Spoilers for 'After', movie quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Imagine having your heart broken and none other than your best friend comes to the rescue. Old feelings emerge and you’re stuck facing the fact that you were never really over Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie ‘After’ on Netflix. If you plan on watching that movie, do not read this. Trust me. The big twist in the movie is what I’m using here to kick start things off.

He lied.

He lied and they all knew.

Your mind keeps playing over the last half hour, uncaring that you've been walking in the pouring rain for just as long. Your heart is completely shattered and your stomach is in knots over how stupid you'd been. And since your thoughts are all over the place, you don't second guess yourself when you plop down on a random bench in the middle of a park. A sob escapes your mouth, then another and you angle your face towards the sky to let the rain wash away your tears.

You don't know how long you've been sitting in the rain, all cried out, but eventually you start to shiver. You're completely soaked through and you're pretty sure the phone in your pocket is no good. And given that your roommate was one of the several who'd betrayed you and you pushed away all your own friends when you were in _love_ , there's not exactly anywhere you can go.

The only thing you can do is hope to find a hotel room just for the night, but even then you're not sure how much money is in your bank account. So with your only plan crumbling before it could fully form, you pull yourself to your feet and make up your mind to find some sort of shelter for the night.

You haven't even taken seven steps when a familiar voice freezes you in your place. "Y/N? Are you okay?"

Hesitantly turning around, you self consciously cross your arms over your chest right before you spot Spiderman who's clinging to the side of a light pole. "Hey, Pet- uh, _Spiderman_. H-How are you?" Your shivering makes you stammer and you clamp your teeth to keep them from chattering.

"I'm good," he answers, his head tilting in curiosity. "What are you doing out in the rain, Y/N?"

"Oh. You know, just enjoying the-"

"Y/N."

You sigh, your arms dropping. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Go back to your dorm. Your immune system sucks. Always has."

"I.. I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't-"

"-wanna talk about it," Peter sighs. "I figured." He drops from the pole, water splashing beneath his feet as he closes the distance between the two of you. You tense, but he stops just shy of touching you and you refuse to look up and meet his gaze. "Climb on. It'll be like old times," he finally says. "We'll stay at May's and then I'll swing you by your dorm in the morning."

"I don't want to burden May with-"

"Y/N," Peter muses quietly. His hand reaches up to touch just beneath your chin and he angles your face so you're staring at his own mask covered face. "May loves you. She's always loved you," he tells you. "Now climb on. I can get us there quicker than you can run."

As he holds his arms out at his sides you stare at him in disbelief. For a moment your heartache disappears and you bark out a quick laugh. Memories from high school come flooding back- memories of Peter telling you about his superpowers and then he swinging you around the city when you needed to get out of your mind.

Peter continues to hold still, and with a fond eye roll you hook you right arm around his neck and slide your left arm under his own left arm to grasp onto your own hand behind his back. Then with a quick jump, Peter catches the back of your thighs as you hook your legs around his waist. "Yep. This is totally going to end well," you deadpan.

He chuckles. "Name one time that I've dropped you or I stumbled while carrying you?"

"Don't jinx it, Spiderman." You tuck your face into the side of his neck and when you feel Peter finally lift off the ground you tighten your hold on him.

Swinging through the city while soaking wet is possibly the dumbest idea you've ever had and the second you softly curse about the cold, Peter apologizes.

Then when the swinging stops you lift up your head and shakily unwind yourself from Peter. You see you're standing in front of his old apartment building and stare up at him in confusion. "I can't exactly be sneaky with a passenger going through a window," he says. "Walk up to May's and meet me there."

"O-Okay."

Entering the apartment building, you hesitate at the elevator before deciding to use the stairs. You glance at the door and see Peter waving at you before he's off, and then you make your way up to May's apartment- an apartment you spent nearly half your life visiting up until about a year ago.

When you get to the door, you've barely raised your hand to knock as it's being yanked open. Aunt May is as beautiful as you remember, round glasses perched on the bridge of her nose and long brown hair hanging passed her shoulders.

With a towel hanging off her shoulder, aunt May tugs you into her home. "Oh Y/N." She frowns as she pulls the towel off her shoulder to wrap around your own shoulders, attempting to soak up the water by furiously rubbing your arms up and down. "I have no idea what's going on, but I can see something clearly happened."

You smile sadly. "Peter warn you?"

"Hmm? Not really. He just threw a towel at me and told me to open the door. He got called away- said he'll be back as soon as he can and that you're spending the night with us."

"Of course," you sadly huff. Aunt May leads you towards the kitchen and you take a seat at her table. Wrapping the towel tighter around yourself, your swollen eyes follow May as she bustles around the kitchen. "And thanks. For putting up with me. I practically dropped off the face of the Earth, but you and Peter just took me right back in."

"You're family, Y/N. Everyone has rough patches or whatever going on, so everyone is allowed their space to find themselves."

Watching Aunt May prepare what looks to be hot chocolate, you nervously tap your thumb ring against the edge of the table. "I wasn't- I didn't.." you trail off, sighing. "I was stupid."

"You weren't stupid; you were in love, sweetheart." Your head snaps up and May grins at you while whisking the chocolate in its pan. "Peter moped when you weren't around. And when Peter mopes, he talks."

"Of course he did." You roll your eyes, but smile sheepishly nonetheless when she winks at you. "I missed him too if it's any consolation, but-"

"But college brings fresh faces and personalities, and you got distracted? It happens."

A fresh wave of tears make an appearance, but you keep on smiling as you wipe them away. "Xavier was everything I thought I wanted," you say, accepting the hot mug of chocolate from May as she sits across from you. "We met during a game of truth or dare where I was dared to make out with him, but.."

"But?" She asks, intrigued.

"I wasn't feeling it. I was still confused over my feelings for my best friend, so I kind of teased Xavier with an almost kiss before rejecting him and quitting the game. Little did I know," you say, smile wobbling and voice thickening, "they continued playing. He, uh, he made a bet that he could make me fall in love with him and then he'd just walk away from me as if it were no big deal."

"Oh Y/N," May coos in sympathy. As you choke down your sobs, she stands up and walks around the table to pull you up onto a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Everyone knew but me. I pushed away everyone I knew and surrounded myself with him and his friends, and they _knew_! I only found out because his ex-whatever set us up and cornered him into telling me the truth. Only he didn't, so she showed me the video of that night from our truth or dare game. She had kept recording after I left and I saw everything I wasn't supposed to."

"Excuse my language, but he's a piece of shit. Her too since she did it maliciously." You snort and then after several long seconds you pull away. Wrapping the towel tighter around you again, May frowns as she looks you up and down. "You're skipping classes tomorrow. Peter too," she says. "And right now you're going to go take a hot shower while I find you some fresh clothes."

"May, you don't have to-"

"I know, but I want to. Now go. You know where the shower is. I'll leave the clothes on the toilet lid."

A refusal is on the tip of your tongue, but at her intense stare you can only nod in acceptance. Then taking a couple more sips of your hot chocolate, you set the mug in the sink before heading off towards the bathroom and immediately start the shower.

As the water heats up, you shut the door without latching it so May can walk in with the fresh clothes. Then stripping out of your own clothes and leaving it all in the sink as to not start a puddle on the floor, you shakily step in behind the curtain.

The hot water feels heavenly, the temperature on the verge of stinging, but you're still so cold that you continue to stand there until the chill in your bones goes away. Then and only then do you worry about washing your hair and body.

May had entered halfway through your shower, leaving the clothes on the toilet as promised and then locking the door behind her. You're able to dress in peace without worry that someone would be walking in on you- you only realizing after you're fully dressed that May had left you with nothing but Peter's clothes. Then comfortably dressed and rubbing the towel over your hair, you exit the bathroom only to find that May's made you some soup. You eat in relative silence, grateful that May doesn't attempt any form of small talk.

After you've eaten and have brushed your hair, May nudges you into Peter's room.

"Go on. I never got rid of the bunk beds since Peter still stays here more than his dorm."

"Thank you, May. For everything."

"It's not a problem, sweetheart. Goodnight."

"Night."

Peter's room is exactly as you remember it, but instead of trying to find any new additions you immediately pull back the covers to the bottom bunk and curl up underneath them. You try not to think about the night's earlier events, but they come rushing back no matter what.

As you're laying there, curled up, the bedroom window slides open. Peter crawls in and then drops from the ceiling, and you slightly uncurl yourself to watch him. "Out saving more damsels, Parker?"

He pulls off his mask, smiling, and then taps the spider in the middle of his chest so the rest of the suit loosens. "You were my last damsel." You've seen Peter shirtless more than a handful of times, but there's something far more intimate about him undressing with the only light source coming from the moon through his window. So the second the band of his briefs come into view, you pull the blanket up to your face to shield your eyes. Peter chuckles. "Mr. Stark just wanted to talk about our monthly game night. It's mandatory the team show up."

"Game night? You superheroes have game night?"

"Jealous?"

"Actually, yeah." As Peter climbs up onto the top bunk, you flop onto your back and pull the blanket off your face. Then staring up at the bottom of the top bunk, you sigh. "Remember when we were obsessed with charades? Ned was so competitive and I was a shitty artist."

Peter sighs. "I miss those days. Everything was so easy back then."

"Yeah. Then the real world got scary, we matured faster than we were supposed to, and I- I became an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Y/N. You just followed your own path."

"What a sucky path that turned out to be."

There's a brief moment of silence and then, "What happened tonight? Why were you sitting alone in the rain?"

"I thought May would have told you by now."

"I called her, but she said this was something you had to tell me. She was upset by whatever it was."

Your bottom lip wobbles, but you quickly sink your teeth into it. Inhaling and then shakily exhaling, you tell him. "Remember Xavier? Remember how everyone told me he'd only break my heart?"

The bed frame creaks and you startle when you see Peter's upside down head from where he's leaning over the side of the top bunk. "Name the time and place. Spiderman will pay him a visit." You snort. "I'm serious, Y/N. Just say the word and-"

"And nothing. What's done is done." Peter refuses to lay back down, he choosing to continue staring at you from his upside down position. Sighing softly, you say, "If you really want to do something, then can you ever forgive me for being a shitty friend? That's all I ask."

"There was never anything to forgive." You lean up on your elbows, staring in surprise. Peter grins. "Now get some sleep. Tomorrow we're skipping classes and I'll swing you by your dorm to pick up a few changes of clothes. It's the weekend and we're staying with May."

"Fine."

* * *

True to May and Peter's words, they hadn't let you attend your morning classes the following morning. Instead you had slept in, then Peter woke you with promises of a hot breakfast courtesy of May herself. You had used Peter's laptop to email your Professors after lunch and since you were such an excellent student, your Professors had no problem emailing you the work you had missed. Then after your stomach had settled, Peter and May drove you back to your dorm.

Peter escorted you inside with his hands tucked deep into his pockets, and you avoided the stares you both garnered. By now everyone was bound to know about the end of your relationship with Xavier, so seeing you with Peter would most likely be the hottest gossip as soon as you were out of sight. Your roommate had been in the room when you'd opened the door, but she clammed up when she saw you weren't alone. She tried to pretend to read, but it was obvious she was staring as Peter helped you pack a bag.

You stay with Peter and May over the weekend, turning your phone off and ignoring anyone attempting to get a hold of you. And within that small time frame, you're reminded all over again how and why you fell for your best friend years ago.

You're dreading being back on campus, but you can't avoid it forever. Peter escorts you back to your dorm room and promises he's only a text or call away, and you enter your dorm to prepare yourself for the week to come.

Some of the friends you made while with Xavier are more than content to ignore your existence, but some actually express guilt for not speaking up. Your roommate, in particular, expresses extreme guilt. She corners you one day after classes and apologizes for not saying anything. She actually quite liked you and when Xavier first made his interests known, she thought you'd continue to deny him. But you didn't and the more time passed, the more she found herself at a loss of how to tell you what she knew. She didn't want you to hate her, but in the end that's exactly what happened. You accepted her apology, but there was no forgiving or forgetting. At least not yet.

The first week post-breakup then passes with relative ease, you only having to shut down Xavier a total of three times when he attempts to talk to you in order to explain himself. You don't care that he's sorry or that he claims he actually did fall in love with you. The start of your relationship was based off of a lie and he tried his best to keep you in the dark about it. In your books, there was no forgiving that.

The weekend is upon you once again and it seems like your roommate hasn't got plans of her own. The silence is awkward and the tension is palpable, and you almost audibly thank the Fates when there's a knock on the door. When your roommate doesn't immediately stand up to answer it, but instead frowns because she wasn't expecting anyone herself, you get up and yank the door open. Standing in the hallway, sheepishly, is Peter.

"Petey? What are you doing here?"

The bed behind you creaks and you know your roommate's interest has been piqued. Rolling your eyes, you meet Peter's amused expression as he tries not to peer over your shoulder. "It's game night. You're my partner."

"Uhh.."

"Come on, Y/N," he teases. "I told you about game night."

"Yeah, but you didn't say I was invited," you tell him, eyes slightly bulging. "Christ, Petey, your game night is at Stark Tower. A little warning would have been nice."

The gasp behind you goes ignored. "Too bad. Put on some shoes and grab your phone. Mr. Stark has a car waiting for us downstairs."

With a groan you turn around and do as Peter told you. You grab your dorm keys and phone, and pocket them, and then you shove your feet into a pair of shoes. Then without even acknowledging your roommate, you step out of the room while linking your arm with Peter's and shutting the door. Halfway down the hall, you say, "I hate you. You did that on purpose."

"Someone has to show them that you're better off."

You laugh. "You're terrible. Everyone I used to associate with will know where I'm headed within the next ten minutes." Peter only smirks in response and then when you get downstairs, sure enough there's a car waiting. You're expecting a normal driver, so you nearly choke on your tongue when Peter introduces you to Steve Rogers and he to you. "For fuck's sake, Petey," you hiss while punching his arm. "You can't just introduce me to people like this without notice."

From the driver's seat, Steve chuckles. "That'd be my fault. I volunteered to drive Peter at the last second."

"He still could have texted me," you grumble. Then scooting forward in your seat to reach up front, you offer your hand. "Hi. It's nice to meet you. I swear I have actual manners."

Steve smiles. "We've recently heard a lot about you."

"All good, I hope."

"Well," he teases, lips quirking.

"He's lying," Peter muses. "It's always good."

"Mhm." As you then settle back into the seat and buckle up, Peter grins from one seat over. "So what game is being played that you needed a partner for?" But before he can answer, your phone dings several times, back to back. You glance at the screen to see the message previews and roll your eyes, then angling your phone so Peter can read it. He huffs a laugh.

"What is it?" Steve wonders, glancing at the two of you in the rear view mirror.

"The ex," you tell him as you pocket your phone. "He's not too thrilled Peter picked me up from my dorm."

"He's also not too thrilled that Y/N apparently parties with Avengers now." Steve raises an eyebrow at him through the mirror and Peter shrugs. "I might have name dropped Tony before we left."

Steve fondly shakes his head. "Well if you don't mind me asking, how recent is this ex if he's upset that Peter picked you up?"

"We broke up a couple weeks ago."

"Mutual breakup?" You meet Steve's gaze in the mirror, and smiling sadly you shake your ahead. When you avert your gaze, Steve takes the hint and changes the topic. "So tonight's game will be easy if you've watched a lot of movies growing up. The game will only work in your favor if your partner is or near the same age as you because JARVIS uses an algorithm to determine which movies to pick for each couple based on their ages."

"Watched a lot of movies?" You ask. Glancing at Peter, you slowly smile. "Movie quotes?"

"Movie quotes."

"Yes!" You cheer. Looking back at the rear view mirror, you explain for Steve when you catch his curious gaze. "My family and I, we watched a lot of movies. And then when we moved next door to Peter and aunt May, he got dragged into our movie nights as well. It first started off with music. If my mom heard a song, she'd glance around and ask ' _what movie?_ ' and we had to guess which movie we heard that song in."

"Then after Mrs. Y/L/N passed away, Y/N's brother took up the game, but with movie quotes instead."

"So basically you're going to be the team to beat."

"Damn right we are." You and Peter share a knowing smirk, and you know tonight is going to be fun.

**\- X -**

Being introduced to full-fledged superheroes is a bit surreal, but you're only starstruck for a few minutes before you start to see them as normal people. Especially when Clint and Bucky start a mini food fight with the popcorn.

You can see the others take a shine to you when you loosen up around them, and you find that their gazes never stray too far from you and Peter. But eventually you wander off and it doesn't take the girls long to corner you in the kitchen for some girl talk.

"So you and Peter, huh?" Natasha muses. "That's adorable."

You can't help the blush that blossoms as you grab a water from the refrigerator. "Petey's my best friend."

"A best friend that you're in love with," Wanda says, slowly grinning.

"I-"

"Nat. Wanda, leave her alone," Pepper says. "Peter said to make Y/N feel welcomed, not interrogate her."

"It's okay," you chuckle. "If anyone is gonna interrogate me about the Peter situation, I rather it be you than May. She's too close to us and it's weird."

"Good." Wanda leans her elbows on the kitchen island, setting her chin in her right palm. "So what's going on? That boy has been awfully cheerful these past few weeks and you're all he seems to want to talk about."

Fiddling with the cap of your water, you grin bashfully. "I.. honestly don't know. Peter and I have been best friends for as long as I can remember, but then feelings got mixed in and we were in an awkward stage. College happened and I- I got distracted by the bad boy."

"What happened with that, if you don't mind me asking," Pepper wonders. "Tony had called Peter over one night and he was in a hurry to get back to you. He kept mentioning finding you in the rain and he didn't know what was going on, only that he had never seen you like that before."

Your smile briefly falters and you glance back towards the sitting area where the boys are still poking fun at one another. Then looking back at the girls, you tell them. "I started dating this guy. I guess you could call it puppy love or whatever, and in the process I sort of cut ties with everyone and put all my focus into my relationship." You sigh, shaking your head at your own stupidity. "I fell in love and I thought he fell in love too, but it turned out that our relationship was based off of a bet. He bet his friends that he could get me to fall in love with him, and when I did then he'd drop me without even batting an eye."

The girls are quiet and when you chance a look at each of them, you see the anger written in their expressions.

"So he broke up with you," Natasha says calmly. Too calmly.

"Not exactly. I think he might have fallen in love too, so he tried to keep me from finding out about the bet. But one of his ex flings got jealous and showed me the video of him making the bet, and I walked out on him. Especially since it turned out that all my new friends knew about the bet, but didn't think to inform me about it. They watched me make a fool of myself."

"Well that's his loss," Wanda says. "I, for one, am glad you reconnected with Peter."

"Thanks. I am too."

Wanda suddenly gets called back into the sitting room by Clint, so she smiles before leaving the kitchen. Pepper moves to leave too and as she passes she squeezes your shoulder. You and Natasha are left, and the red head sidles up to you. "If you ever need help pissing off the ex, I'll gladly help."

Chuckling fondly, you grin. "Yeah? Spider-Man's offered to kick his ass, so we'll see." Natasha smiles ferally at that. "But in all honesty, I just wish he'd stop trying to contact me. I literally have about 60 messages from him since Peter picked me up from my dorm. It didn't take long for my roommate to tell everyone she could about who picked me up."

"I can remedy that right away. Just say the word."

But before you can give her the go ahead, Tony barks at you and her to get in your seats because the game was about to start. The teams have started to pair off- Tony and Pepper, Steve and Bucky, Sam and Wanda- and Clint and Peter are left waiting for their partners.

Settling down next to Peter, he quietly asks if you're okay. You nod and sip your water, and hook your arm through his as you listen to Tony's instructions. You've basically played this game growing up, only this time it is a little different. One member of the team will be reading quotes taken from a specific movie off a Stark tablet while the other guesses what movie it's from. Everyone has a minute to guess as many movies as they can.

The two arrogant Tony and Sam argue over who's going first with Tony winning the honors.

Pepper reads the quotes while Tony guesses the movie, and in their minute they manage to guess eight movies. In Tony's book, he and Pepper have already got the game won. You and Peter boo him, and throw popcorn which he manages to bat away as Sam then volunteers his team. Wanda then reads the quotes to Sam, but they only manage an abysmal five movies. Tony cackles.

Clint guesses as Natasha reads the quotes and Clint correctly guesses his ninth movie just as the last second ticks away. Clint whoops in victory as Tony groans in defeat.

Steve and Bucky manage to do worse than Sam and Wanda, the two super-soldiers only guessing three movies much to everyone's amusement. Steve sheepishly accepted defeat whereas Bucky vowed to make Stevie watch more movies in their off time.

It's finally yours and Peter's turn, and you do your best not to pre-gloat. You and Peter have got this easily. You can feel it in your bones.

"So who's reading and who's guessing?"

"Reading," Peter says, raising his hand.

"Guessing," you then grin.

As Peter quickly reads through the list of movies JARVIS has compiled for him, he smirks. Everyone takes notice, especially Steve who nudges Bucky to keep an eye on the two of you, but Peter keeps mum until the ding resonates around the room to signify the start of your minute. " _Nobody puts Baby in the corner_."

Your eyes widen. You know this. "Dirty Dancing!"

" _Boo, you whore!_ "

"Mean Girls!" You laugh. The others around you snort and laugh at that particular quote, especially since you guessed it right away.

" _Michael Jackson didn't_ -" Peter pauses, laughing, but quickly gets himself under control. " _Michael Jackson didn't come over to my house to use the bathroom. But his sister did!_ "

"The Goonies!" You stand up, heart pumping furiously as you shift from foot to foot. This game is your jam, but you can't help but feel anxious since there's a time limit.

" _Maggots, Michael. You're eating maggots. How do they taste?_ "

"Oh. Oh! The Lost Boys!"

"How the hell is she doing this?" You hear Sam mutter.

" _There's no crying in baseball!_ "

"A League of Their Own! That was my mom's favorite movie," you quickly explain when Tony's jaw drops at you knowing that particular movie.

" _Mama always said life was like a box of choc-_ "

"Forrest Gump! Next," you say, flapping your hands to hurry him up.

" _Toto, I've got a feel-_ "

"The Wizard of Oz!"

"Oh come on!" Clint mumbles. "These are so easy."

" _I'm the ghost with the most, babe._ "

"Beetlejuice!"

" _No more yankie my wankie. The Donger need food!_ "

Clint, Sam, and Bucky all laugh. "Sixteen Candles!" You laugh as well.

" _You jump, I jump. Remember?_ "

"Um. Uh.." Your eyes widen. The name of the movie is right there in your mind, but you can't seem to spit it out. You know it, you've heard that quote over and over, but for some reason the title isn't coming forward. "Second quote. Hurry!"

Peter flicks something on the tablet. " _I'm the king of the world!_ " He shouts.

"Oh! Titanic!"

Peter whoops and you sag in relief. " _Ah! My head! The mega-bitch squashed my head!_ "

"Drop Dead Fred!"

"Ten seconds," Pepper muses.

Peter quickly scans the next quote, but instead of reading it off the tablet, he lets the tablet drop to his side. Then stepping up to you, he takes one of your hands within his as he says, " _So it's not gonna be easy, it's gonna be really hard. And we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I wanna do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me. Everyday_."

Your heart practically stops. You know it's only a quote he's reading, but something about the way he said it feels different. "I-" Your voice cracks and the entire room goes quiet.

"Three seconds."

Pepper's voice snaps you and Peter out of the brief staring contest you had going on and the name of the movie rolls off your tongue. "The Notebook."

"Time!" Peter lets your hand drop before he steps back and you shakily breathe in and out, forcing a smile on your face as Wanda raises an eyebrow at you.

"Twelve movies," Clint says in awe. "How the hell did you know all of those? Some of those movies came out before you were even born."

"I watched a lot of movies growing up," you say, chuckling softly. "My family was really close and we bonded through movies. Sometimes my brother will randomly throw a movie quote at me and I'll guess the title without even missing a beat."

"Oh that's cool." Clint nods. "My brother tried to kill me once. Or twice."

Your eyes widen in surprise and Peter groans. "Clint, nooo."

"I'm.. sorry?" You then tell the archer, but he waves you off with a chuckle. Wanda and Natasha keep trying to wave you over to no doubt talk about the effect that last movie quote had on you, but your phone vibrating back to back to back draws your attention. You pull it from your pocket and read the slew of texts that had come in, and sigh heavily. "Hey Petey? Do you think aunt May would mind if I crashed at the apartment tonight?"

"No. Why?"

"Look." You show him the texts and he frowns. "Yeah. A weekend with aunt May is much more preferable than dealing with the ex who can't seem to take no for an answer."

"This is starting to become a bit disturbing, Y/N," he tells you. "I really think you should report him."

"Report him? Oohh, I smell drama. Tell me," Tony says as he sidles up to you. By now everyone seems to be paying a bit of attention so you give him a quick rundown of what's going down. By the end of it, Tony's frowning too. "I don't like it. Or him. Nat?" He then says, turning to find the red head and then snapping his fingers at her. "Take care of it."

You stare uneasily at the red head Avenger. "I normally wouldn't take such drastic measures, but well." You hand over your phone for her to read the texts herself. "What do you think I should do?"

Natasha skims the messages. "These go back weeks," she frowns. "This is definitely something that needs to be addressed with the correct authorities if you've told him multiple times to leave you alone."

"Okay."

"I'll make a few calls. I have some connections."

"Thank you." You tell her. "You can take screenshots if you need to and send them to your phone as proof or whatever. I don't mind." As Natasha takes a seat with your phone and gets to work, you turn back to Peter. He gestures to the side with his head and you follow him into the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." He says, tucking his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "I was just going to ask you that."

You smile tiredly. "I'm fine. I'm just so over Xavier not moving on. I mean I have. Why can't he?"

"Y-You've moved on?"

"Duh." You meet Peter's gaze, grinning. "Petey, when was the last time you saw me crying over him?"

"Uhh.."

"Exactly. It's been a while. I'm happy I'm not in a relationship anymore where I'm so obsessed with the guy that I left everyone else out in the cold. I forgot the people who were most important to me and I'm glad to finally have them back. I'm glad to have _you_ back."

Peter bashfully smiles. "So, uh, is this a good time to talk about us since you're over Xavier?"

" _Us?_ " You raise an eyebrow at him when he finally meets your gaze. "So I wasn't the only one who felt there was something more behind that last movie quote you said to me?"

He chuckles. "You made me watch that movie a million times. Once upon a time it was your favorite, so I thought I'd take a page out of Noah's book. You always did awe at that one quote."

"You're such a romantic, Peter Parker." You step closer to him, nudging him with your shoulder before standing nearly chest to chest with him. "It really boggles my mind that you're still single."

He shrugs. "They weren't you."

You practically beam at him before you close the short distance between the two of you, you grasping the front of his shirt before pulling him down into a kiss. It takes him a moment to realize what's happening, but when he does he's quick to pull his hands from his pockets and cradle your face in his palms.

"Oh thank god," you hear someone mumble. "If she hadn't kissed him after he had said that, I was going to."

You and Peter both laugh at the same time, you turning as Peter tucks you under his arm to see Sam, Bucky, and Clint watching you from the other side of the kitchen island as they casually toss popcorn into their mouths. Natasha and Wanda walk into the room then, Wanda slapping Sam upside the head while Natasha gets Bucky and Clint.

"As fun as this night has been," you say. "I think I should get going. I still need to call May to see if it really is okay that I spend the weekend at her place."

"Oh. Yeah. M-Me too." Peter agrees.

Natasha hands you your phone as you pass, smiling knowingly, and you tuck it back into your pocket as you shake your head at her in amusement. You're stepping around the kitchen island when the guys all coo as Peter hesitantly grabs your hand in his.

"They grow up so fast," Sam teases. And without missing a beat, Peter shoots webbing at Sam's hand when he reaches for a drink in front of him. He sighs. "Always knew I hated that kid."


End file.
